Grievous Intrigue
Brian Larsen | Previous Release = "Brain Invaders" | Next Release = "The Deserter" | Previous Chronological = "Brain Invaders" | Next Chronological = "The Deserter" }} "Grievous Intrigue" is the ninth episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It was released on January 1, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Grievous's Commerce Guild destroyer boards Master Eeth Koth's flagship and Grievous enters the ship with commando droids. The attackers kill most of Clone Captain Lock's clone troopers, but Koth, after ordering his men to the escape pods, manages to defend himself against the commando droids and Grievous. Koth derides Grievous as a coward and murderer, to which Grievous retorts it is not murder to rid the galaxy of filth like the Jedi. Though Koth holds his own for a while, Grievous's MagnaGuards soon join the battle and Grievous ultimately subdues Koth. The Jedi on Coruscant receive a holo-transmission from Grievous, in which the general shows his victory over the Jedi by having one of his MagnaGuards torture Koth. Grievous states that he does not care about the Jedi's politics, nor their Republic, concluding that he lives only to see them all die. Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe notice a coded message made by Koth's hand gestures, which is decoded by Obi-Wan, telling them that Grievous' ship is in the Saleucami system. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Adi Gallia thus set out to rescue Eeth Koth and to capture grievous. The ships under Kenobi's command, including a light cruiser, three frigates and three cruisers, emerge from hyperspace when Grievous is preparing to land on Saleucami, just as Grievous expected. Grievous warns his crew that where there is Kenobi, there is also Skywalker. The Republic engages Grievous' fleet, and a space battle ensues. Kenobi hails Grievous, leaving Grievous surmising that Kenobi is here to bring him to justice as always. Grievous pulls Kenobi's cruiser in with a tractor beam, while Anakin, having received updated coordinates, comes out of hyperspace right alongside Grievous' destroyer, and he, Adi Gallia, Capt. Rex and a clone trooper squad break into the ship. Kenobi's ship is then boarded by commando droids. Obi-Wan and Commander Cody fight commando droids first, then Kenobi fights the MagnaGuards and eventually Grievous. Grievous tells Obi-Wan that he is aware of Skywalker's concurrent rescue mission, and finally Grievous and his droids overpower Kenobi. Anakin, and Adi locate Koth captured in a containment field, but Grievous's tactical droid, TV-94 overseeing him was expecting them and summons commando droids. The tactical droid then starts to electrocute Koth, but the Jedi ultimately manage to destroy the all the droids present and release Koth. Meanwhile, the fight between Kenobi and Grievous continues, in which Kenobi asks what Grievous gains besides power, a mutilated body, and his place as Count Dooku's errand boy. Grievous snarls that he's no errand boy, nor that he's in this war for Dooku's politics. As Grievous roars that he is now the leader of the most powerful droid army the galaxy has ever seen, Obi-Wan asks what he intends to gain from being general of an army with no loyalty or spirit. Greivous answers that he hopes to gain a future...a future where there are no more Jedi. Obi-Wan Force-pushes Grievous into the window, gives him a chance to surrender, but Grievous escapes. Obi-Wan informs Anakin and Adi, the latter of whom goes to intercept him while Anakin carries Koth to his shuttle. Grievous, despite the two ships being attached still, gives orders to fire on the Republic light cruiser's engines and heads for his own ship. Cody and what's left of his men try to hold grievous but the general subdues them. In the docking tube, Kenobi and cody catches up to him, but Grievous escapes again. Grievous arrives at his destroyer, but there, Adi Gallia engages him in a brief duel, before the docking tube is torn open, creating a powerful suction. Grievous climbs aboard his ship using his metallic claws, and Gallia extends a cable to Cody, Kenobi and another trooper, allowing them to get to safety. Anakin then picks up Obi-Wan, Adi and Cody in his shuttle from the destroyer's hangar. Grievous and his ship's infantry droids board landing ships set for Saleucami, and the Republic light cruiser eventually explodes. Unfortunately, shrapnel causes the landing ship to lose control and to fall fast towards Saleucami. Obi-Wan then plans to descend onto Saleucami with Rex and Cody to look for Grievous while Anakin cleans up the space battle. When the rescue shuttle reaches the Resolute 's hangar, Eeth is grateful for the rescue despite saying that he would have given his life to bring Grievous to justice. Anakin however say that they at least live to fight another day. Adi then takes Koth to a medical shuttle, and Obi-Wan prepares his forces for the search on Saleucami. Credits Cast Starring * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker / Tactical Droid * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Plo Koon * Matthew Wood as Battle Droids / General Grievous * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * Chris Edgerly as Eeth Koth * Angelique Perrin as Adi Gallia * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda / Yularen Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Giancarlo Volpe Written by * Ben Edlund Supervising Writer * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer * Brian Larsen Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Sora Bulq *Cody *Dooku *Finn Ertay *Kit Fisto *Adi Gallia *Grievous *Halsey *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Lock *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Barriss Offee *Eekar Oki *Rex *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Luminara Unduli *Unidentified clone trooper 1 (Saleucami) *Unidentified clone trooper 2 (Saleucami) *Mace Windu *Wolffe *Yoda *Wullf Yularen Droid Models *Battle Droid **B1 Battle Droid **B2 Super Battle Droid **BX-Series Droid Commando **Droideka **Dwarf Spider Droid **MagnaGuard *Medical Droid *Tactical Droid Locations *Christophsis *Coruscant **Jedi Temple ***Jedi Temple communication center *Felucia *Saleucami Events *Clone Wars **Attack near the Arda System **Battle of Christophsis **Battle of Saleucami **First Battle of Felucia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2